


corruptus in extremis

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Lowercase, Multi, Mythology References, Tattoos, dont ask me how that happened, this starts out kev/andrew and ends with andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: the first tattoo andrew got painted heavy and black between the knobs of his spine.





	corruptus in extremis

**Author's Note:**

> this is for ayah to make up for the bombardment of nsfw fics being made during ramadan, but also so i cant test out writing in past-tense.

the first tattoo andrew got painted heavy and black between the knobs of his spine.  
  


'corruptus in extremis.'  
  


corrupt to the extreme.  
  


when kevin looked at him, he did not see a man. andrew knew exactly what he was doing and kevin was loathe to admit that andrew was ready to get dirt under his nails, return to hell, and drink ichor like whiskey with the abominations that created him.  
  


* * *

  
the only other tattoo kevin got after the chess piece was a fox head. it was nothing bigger than one of his fingernails, but it looked cozy where it was nestled on the inside of his wrist, between where the bones in his wrist lie and directly above his pulse.

 

when andrew saw it, he sneered. it was cruel, cold, fierce. it rattled kevin to the marrow. andrew smoked two packs in just as many hours and kevin did not show him again.

 

* * *

 

they crashed and burned and this does not surprise andrew, not in the slightest. before neil was a threat, before renee figured it all out, wymack pulled andrew aside and hissed _dont_ _fuckin' break him._ andrew called himself clever for smiling, big and wide and fake and whispering back _he'll break himself first_.  
  


before the collision, before the chaos, kevin pulled andrew's knife from its sheath and told him it matched his personality.

 

(it was the best compliment andrew could have gotten.

 

he hated it.)

 

* * *

 

when neil arrived, something shifted within the dynamic.  
  


when neil arrived, the birth and death of stars followed in his shadow, silent, waiting.  
  


under his heel, he crushed the truth. under his heel, andrew carved himself a shelter where kevin could barely fit, and when the space got too tight to fit them both andrew gave himself an ultimatum and chose selfishly.  
  


kevin watched, kevin waited, kevin found himself with thea one too many times to be considered a coincidence.  
  


* * *

 

entropy, as far as andrew was concerned, has never been a foreign concept to his foxes. as far as andrew was concerned, andrew witnessed chaos first-hand in the curl of neil's lips and the steel in his eyes and the sneer he used to scare the foxes from breaking down his walls.  
  


kevin watched andrew fall and could not, would not interfere by attempting to pick him up again.

 

that was not his job nor his problem anymore.

 

* * *

 

kevin understood, now, that andrew was born for war and chaos and destruction. the blood under his nails will never dry, the truths created from his mouth will never cease, the knives he collects are stained black from andrew's lethal fingers. this is truth. this will not change.

 

kevin understood (pretends to, at least), that he must let andrew go.

 

so he did.

 

andrew had neil now, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [@aceaaroniscanon](http://aceaaroniscanon.tumblr.com) and/or [@castrumwritings](http://castrumwritings.tumblr.com)on tumblr B)
> 
> comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
